Uninvited Guest
by riley-poole27
Summary: Riley must deal with his little sister Madison Poole when she shows up at his doorstep uninvited. Please R R, Suggestions are wanted.
1. Madison Shows Up

Riley was slouched over at Ben's computer, tapping away, and humming the Star Wars theme song. When the doorbell rang, he ignored it and continued on one of his many computer projects he was working on. 

"Ben? Are you going to answer your door?" Riley yelled out, but received no answer. He cracked his neck, and leaned back in the chair, waiting for Ben to show up. He didn't.

"Ben?" Riley tried again, before remembering that Ben had left a while ago to go grocery shopping. Riley stood up, and walked over to the front door, and yanked it open.

"What do you want?" Riley asked rudely, as he stared down at the young girl standing on the porch. The most part of her face was obscured by the oversized green hoody that encircled her. She pulled the hood back, and stared up at him, her brown eyes flashing.

"Well, is that any way to treat your little sister, Riley?" She asked him, putting a hand on her hip. Riley blinked, before taking in the fact that not only was this his youngest sister, but also the fact that she was standing beside a bulging gym bag, which she swiftly picked up and carried in with her.

"Madison, whats going on?" Riley asked her as he tagged behind her.She set her bag on the couch, and picked up the remote.

"Mad, I haven't heard from you in nearly six months. What are you doing here, and why did you bring a whole bagful of stuff with you? Ben will never let you stay here. I'm calling mom right now, tell her where you are."

As Riley walked into the kitchen to get the phone, he ran into Ben who was carrying bags of groceries. Riley grabbed a few bags, and set them on the table, before trying to sidestep Ben to reach the phone. "Scuse me, Ben. I need to use the phone." Riley told him, but Ben didn't move as he stared behind Riley. Riley didn't have to turn around to know that Ben was staring at Madison.

"Hello.." Ben told her, visibly at a loss for words. " Umm, who are you?"

"Madison Poole. Riley's little sister. You're Ben Gates, I take it. Hey, how old are you? Riley must be like twenty years younger then you. Wow, you could be his father. Creepy. Hey did you know i'm only fifteen? I'm the youngest in the family"  
The whole time Madison was talking to Ben, she was staring up at him in awe.

Riley looked ready to throttle her because she was so nosy and annoying. Ben looked slightly amused at her constant chatter, but a little bit confused.

"Wait a second, Riley." Ben told him, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. "What's your sister doing here?"

Riley glared at Madison as he tried to answer that he had no idea. "She just showed up at the door a few minutes ago. I'm calling mom. She'll know whats going on."

Ben nodded, and continued to put all the groceries away. Riley grabbed the cordless phone off the charger, and hopped up onto the counter, and dialed his mom.

"Mom? Yeah, this is Riley. Umm, I have a question. Madison just showed up and she wants to stay here. Whats going on?" He asked her. He was silent, nodding his head slightly in a few parts. Suddenly his voice broke the silence.

"What? Oh God, Mom. No way." At his outburst, both Madison and Ben looked up at him, then quickly dismissed it.

"Just one week. No more. How could you do this? ...you traitor... Mom, your such a jerk, why didn't you warn me?... Of course I wouldn't have agreed to this. Ok, this officially sucks...Yup. Bye mom."

Riley hung up the phone and slid off the counter, sulking. He was heading back to the computer, when he suddenly whirled around. Ben and Madison were waiting for him, and Ben's eyebrows were raised comically.

"My mom says Hi." He told him, before stomping off to the computer angrily. His little sister was so annoying. How could she do this to him? His mom and his sister were co-conspirators. Since when was it Riley's responsibility to babysit his kid sister Madison just because his mom was taking some cruise to Alaska? She was fifteen, surely she had friends she could crash with one of her friends for the week. Riley's one bedroom apartment was tiny, and cluttered, and full of technical gadgets. Bringing in Madison would mean actually cleaning his place, not to mention sharing space with his least-liked sibling.

Because he was wearing his headphones, he didn't hear Ben walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Riley visibly jumped and turned around, glaring. His glare disapeared as he stared up at his best friend. Ben looked back at him, with a puzzled expression, as he pulled the headphones off Riley's ears and chucked them on the desk.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked him, pulling up a chair.


	2. Ben talks to Riley

Riley nodded, as he watched Ben sit down and he prepared himself for a long talking to. Riley figured he probably knew what Ben wanted to talk about, the fact that he was being really grumpy and rude because his sister was here.

"Ok, what's going on? Ever since I got home from the grocery store all i've seen is a very angry guy who is yelling at his sister for no reason. Why are you treating her so horribly, anyway?"

"She's my sister. And she's really annoying, and she talks to much and she's not supposed to be here. I can't believe I have to babysit her."

"Why do you?" Ben asked him, puzzled. "Don't you have tons of siblings that could take care of her for the week?"

"Well, yeah. But mom said that because I am the oldest, and because she wanted us to have some bonding time with my youngest sister, then I have to babysit her."

Ben sighed. "OK, that sounds reasonable. So, what's so wrong with that?"

Riley rolled his eyes at Ben. "She's my sister. Let's just say we didn't always get along. You wouldn't understand, you were an only child."

Suddenly Riley sat up straight, and looked at Ben, laughing. "Wait a second. Why cant she just stay here with you? My place is too small anyway, and you have this huge mansion."

Ben looked surprised. "No way, Riley. She's your sister, remember. I'm a complete stranger to her, that would not be fair."

Riley stood up. "Ok, can I ask Abigail? it's her place too."

"Ri, Abigail is in Berlin for that conference. She'll be back in a week or two. Just take Madison to your place."

"Fine." Riley told him, standing up, and going into the living room. Madison was stretched out across the couch, passed out. He picked up her gym bag and slung it over his shoulder, before shaking her awake. She stared blearily up at him, before standing up.

"Come on, Mad. We're going to my apartment. Bye Ben, see you tomorrow." Riley spoke, as he went out the front door.

Madison put on her sneakers, and smiled at Ben on her way out the door. "See ya, Ben."

The next day, Madison woke up early and quietly started to get to work cleaning Riley's cluttered apartment. By the time Riley got out of bed, his clothes and dishes were washed, and all his electronics were organized into seperate boxes against the wall. She had contemplated vacuuming the carpet as well, but she couldn't find one anywhere, and she doubted that he had even considered owning one.

"Wh-What have you done to my place?" Riley asked her, surprised. She just ignored his question,and started to ask him a few of her own.

"You know, we should definetly go clothes shopping. And do you want to go to a movie? Why don't we take a walk around the city? Oh, this is so exciting. What do you want to do, Riley?"

"Umm, I guess a movie?" He told her, dreading the day already.

"Sorry, movie doesnt start for another three hours. How about clothes shopping? I have tons of money with me, I'm sure I can find tons of great clothes here." She told him, grinning, as she grabbed his arm and started to maneuver him to the front door.

He quickly shook her hand off."FINE, fine. Let's go shopping." He grimaced at the thought of all the clothes he would have to look at today, instead of enjoying his day.

He quickly grabbed his wallet and his Ipod off the table, on their way out. 


	3. Madison Takes Riley Shopping

"Ok,We've been here for nearly two hours. You've looked at probably every article of clothes in the whole store. I'm tired. I'm hungry. Can we go now?" Riley grumbled, as he leaned against the wall. Madison emerged from the changeroom, wearing dark blue jeans and a pink tanktop.

"Well? Which shirt was better, the green one or the pink one?" Madison asked him, turning in a circle. Riley crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned angrily at her.

"Whatever, I don't care. The green one looked better. Can we go now?"

Madison shook her head, and quickly headed back into the changeroom. "I still have a few more stores I want to go to today. And besides, it's only two o'clock."

Riley rolled his eyes, and pulled out his cellphone. Ben picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Ben asked. Riley gave a sigh of relief. "Ben, oh my God. Madison is driving me crazy. We're clothes shopping, and it's so boring. Help me!"

"Did she say when she'll be done?" Ben asked, but Riley cut him off. "Yeah. After she visits a few more stores. Please, come over here, and you can convince her to take a break so we can grab some lunch." Riley begged him, knowing how stubborn his sister could be.

When he closed his cellphone, and put it in his backpocket, he turned around and ran into Madison. She was grinning at him, her hands full of clothes.

"Here," she told him, handing him a pile of clothes.They went through the till, and met Ben outside on the sidewalk.

Riley let Ben choose the restaurant to go to lunch, even though Madison tried to protest under the argument that she was the guest, and it would make more sense if she chose the place. Ben ended up choosing a really nice family restaurant that served great hamburgers.

Riley thought he was partially influenced by Madison, who had spotted the restaurant as they were driving by, and commented that it looked like a good place to eat. After driving around for another twenty minutes, Ben pulled into the parking lot of the family restaurant.

"Pushover," Riley muttered, as he jumped out of the vehicle behind the other two. Ben didn't even turn around, as he yelled "I heard that!" in a very Riley-type fashion. Madison looked from one to the other, with a wide grin on her face.

Amazingly enough, Madison actually listened to Ben when he tried to convince her to lay off shopping for the rest of the day, and to go to the park for a few hours.

"How did you do that?" Riley asked him, as he watched his sister hop into the backseat, and grab his ipod. Ben looked at him for a moment, before smiling.

"It's easy. She wants to spend time with you. Come on, we have a park to go to." 


	4. Riley fights with Madison

That night, Riley took Madison back to Ben's house to eat supper. Surprisingly, he had actually enjoyed himself alot more then he thought he would.

But that was probably due to the fact that Ben had been around to quickly put an end to any fighting that happened between him and his sister.

Ben was the perfect mediator, Riley mused as he leaned back on the couch and watched some random show on the tv about killer sharks eating seals off sable island.

It was a bit boring, but it was better then listening to Madison try to convince him to take her sightseeing for the remainder of the week.

Riley looked up as Ben sat down beside him, and turned up the TV with the remote control.

"Where's Madison?" Ben asked him, not looking in his direction.

"Umm...I think she's on my laptop in the guest room upstairs." Riley answered him.

"Good. We need to talk."

"We do?"

"Riley, you know who Captain Kidd is, right?"

"The pirate? Yeah. He's like, famous."

"I'm going to to the Carribean in a few days to help look for his shipwrecked ship. The government invited me, so it's perfectly legitimate. Do you want to come with me?"

Riley grinned at him, and nodded his head. "Of course."

Ben quickly started to talk to Riley about the history behind Captain Kidd, and what they were going to do when they got there.

Neither of them noticed when Madison walked into the room because they were so engrossed in their conversation. It was only when she was standing directly in front of Ben, that he looked up at her in surprise.

"Ready to go, Ri?" She asked her brother, consciously aware that she was being left out of something important.

Riley stood up, and waved goodbye to Ben on his way out.

On the way home, Madison was jabbering away about random tidbits of trivia,and watching as her brother completely ignored her, when she suddenly turned sideways in her seat, and glared at him.

"You're thinking of that pirate ship, aren't you?" She confronted him.

"What??" Riley did a double-take, before staring at her.

"the pirate ship. The one you and Ben were talking about when I came into the room."

Riley tried to look as blank-faced as he could, but he was unsuccesful.

"We weren't talking about a pirate ship, we were talking about...something else."

"Yeah Right,Riley. I heard you, you know. Stop lying to me." Madison told him, crossing his arms angrily.

"Ok! Whatever. We were talking about the pirate ship. So what?" Riley yelled at her, annoyance spread across her face.

"So what's the big secret? Is this illegal, like all your other exploits? Because if it is, mom is going to freak out majorly."

"No, it's not illegal. Ben just didn't tell you because it was none of your business." Riley yelled at her, before turning his attention back to the road.

After a brief moment of silence, Madison finally answered.

"Really." She told him, still glaring.

"Yes, really." he answered her, pulling up at the apartment.

Madison opened his car door and slammed it as hard as she could. She was about to run into the apartment when she realized she had to wait for Riley to unlock it first. She sat down on the steps, pouting.

He held the door open for her, and went inside. 


	5. Madison Forgives her Brother

When Riley dragged himself out of bed around midday, his apartment was incredibly clean. He stood there for a few minutes, smiling. Madison had been up for hours, and managed to get his apartment nearly livable.

But as soon as he saw his sister sitting at the kitchen table, slurping her cornflakes with a look of pure hatred directed his way, Riley was painfully reminded of how he had been yelling at her last night.

He sat across from her, but she ignored him, and stood up to get a glass of juice.

"Madison, i'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I was really tired, and I was just being mean."

She shrugged her shoulders, and sat back down.

"Don't apologize, Riley. You were always being mean to me when we were younger,why should now be any different?"

Riley laughed. "Mad, we were little kids. Thats what kids do."

"I was five, you were thirteen. You were supposed to be the protective older brother."

"Yeah. Sorry. I was stupid. Come on, that was ages ago. Now you're on vacation. Let's go hang out downtown or something."

Riley stood up, and grabbed his carkeys, and waited for her. She quickly gulped down her apple juice, and followed him.

Riley felt really guilty for getting mad at her, so he spent the whole day showing Madison around the city, and visiting the malls. 

He managed to suppress his complaining to a bare minimum, which was a record for him. After lasting six hours of shopping, Riley told her it was time to go home.

As they were on their way home, Riley impulsively pulled a U-turn, and drove into the movie theatre parking lot, and got out.

Madison looked at him quizzically, before asking him.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going home."

"Not anymore. Come on, we're going to see a movie!"

Riley had been as nice as he could to her all day, letting her cajole him into shopping for hours, and eating greek food instead of pizza like he'd wanted. But his niceness almost faded when she decided to pick the movie.

"Ok, let's see," She commented, staring at the bank of movie posters on display.

"Crap,crap,crap. Oh, Hairspray!"

"No.Freaking.Way." Riley told her, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Why not? it's a great movie!"

"Looks like a chick flick. I'm not going to see it."

"Well, then. What do you want to watch, Riley?"

"Look, there's good movies on. A couple of action flicks, a superhero movie, hey Transformers is still in!"

This time it was Madison's turn to glare.

"that's a boy movie."

"So? It's good."

"I'm not into ugly robot movies, thanks."

"Have you even seen it yet?"

"Never."

"Then let's go see it."

Madison glared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Do I have to?" she whined, in a fair imitation of her brother. Riley rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yes." Riley told her, grinning at her. They quickly got in line to get their tickets and went to see the movie.

A few hours later, Madison was hopping in her seat, watching the end credits.

"Wow. So awesome! Geez, Riley! You didn't tell me Shia Labeouf was in it!" Madison told him, facing him.

Riley smirked at her.

"Didn't know it was important."

"Important?? Shia has got to be just the hottest guy alive! Well, besides Nick Jonas. And Paul Dano, he's pretty cute too."

Madison told her brother, as they got up to leave the theatre. They were the last people there.

They opened the front door, and walked out, still talking about the movie. It was a really nice night out, with a slight breeze that ruffled Mad's hair.

They were a few feet from the car, when the van that was parked beside them suddenly roared to life. The sudden noise made both of them jump.

Suddenly, the side door of the van opened, and two men jumped out.

Riley grabbed her arm, and started to run through the parking lot. Unfortunately, Riley stumbled and tried to catch himself, and he let go of her arm.

As Madison stopped to help him stand up, they were overtaken by the two men.

Madison took a step back and watched, horrified, as they dragged her brother to the van.

"You jerk! Let go of my brother!" She yelled at them, running to her brother's aid.

She stopped when she saw the gun pointed at Riley's head. If there was one thing that frightened her the most, it was guns. They made her sick to her stomach whenever she saw one. This gun was no different.

After throwing him into the back, and slamming the door, the van sped off in the opposite direction of where Madison stood. 


	6. Madison Fights with Ben

Ben was at home, enjoying a relaxing night without any interruptions,when the phone rang. He stared at it, surprised. It was past midnight.

"Hello?" He asked, muting the TV set.

"Is this Ben?" He recognized the voice of Riley's sister.

"Madison? Is that you?"

"Ben, oh thank God! Riley's been kidnapped. We went to the movies to see Transformers, and then we were gonna drive home,  
only these men chased us and they grabbed him, and i'm stranded. I'd have driven Ri's car home, but I don't have a liscense. Plus he'd kill me if I drove his car."

Ben was already on his way out the door at this point, and he quickly got directions from her as to where to pick her up.

"Just calm down, i'll be there in a few minutes."

After he picked her up, they drove to the police station, where they had to write out a report about what had happened.

While Madison was explaining to yet another officer about what she had seen, and pestering them with questions about how they were going to find her brother, Ben took out his cellphone, and dialed Riley's number.

There was no reply, as it went straight to his inbox. Ben left a message, on the offchance that Riley might be able to listen to it.

"Riley, Madison called me, so we know you are kidnapped. If you somehow get this, I want you to know that we are really worried about you, and your sister will be staying at my place until we find you. And believe me, we will. Be safe, Riley. Don't do anything stupid."

After he finished recording the message, he looked up and realized that both Madison and the officer were looking at him.

"Any luck?" The officer asked, but Ben shook his head. He stood up, and walked over to Madison.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, and she nodded quickly, before following him out the door. They stopped briefly at Riley's apartment so she could pick up some clothes, before going to the Gate's mansion.

Madison slept on the couch, and woke up early when the maid started vacuuming all the carpets. After her restless sleep, full of murders and dead brothers, she was glad that she was wide awake, even if it was only seven am. She got up, kicking the blankets off her, before wandering into the kitchen.

She was surprised when she found Ben, seated at the table looking exhuasted. "You're up," She told him, sitting across from him. He looked bleary-eyed, and he was drinking a large mug of coffee.  
"So are you," he told her, smiling.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head vigorisly. Then she changed her mind, and started to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

"Couldn't really sleep, my brain was on overload with murder, and kidnappings and what will happen to Riley, and dead Riley's and I kept replaying yesterday over in my mind. I should have tried to protect him, y'know?"

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. I should have grabbed him. I was being such a chicken because the stupid guy had a gun. If only I could have just grabbed Riley, maybe he wouldnt be out there, but safe."

"What if they had shot you, then kidnapped Riley anyway? It's not your fault.

She shivered at the mention of being shot, before looking away.

They spent the next few days hovering around the phone waiting for news from the police station, and Madison found herself getting impatient as she hated waiting. She finally confronted Ben again.

He was sitting on the couch, watching the TV with the sound muted. He looked up when she walked into the room.

"Did the police call at all? Do they have any leads?

She shook her head, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why aren't you doing anything about trying to find him?" she asked him.

Ben looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Well? You have all these plans to kidnap presidents and steal ancient documents, but why aren't you making any plans to get Riley back?"

"What are you expecting me to do, search every house in the area?"

"He's your best friend. You should be out there trying to find him. He would be searching for you, you know."

"I know."

"So come on. Let's start thinking of how we're going to find him."

Ben rolled his eyes at her, and turned off the TV.

"Madison. He was kidnapped, not lost. We can't just walk around the neighbourhood all day, calling his name and hoping he hears us. He was taken at gunpoint, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to help me find him." Madison told him, before getting up and walking away. It was pointless trying to get Ben to help her. If she wanted to find Riley, she decided, she would have to find him on her own.

That night, Madison slept on Ben's couch again, but she kept waking up every hour or so.

Around 6 am, she woke up to the phone ringing. Madison threw back the blankets, before picking up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, groggily. There was a dial tone.

The shrill ringing was still continuing, and Madison realized suddenly that it was Ben's cellphone and not the house phone. She picked it up off the coffee table, and was about to open the cell, when the realization of seeing Riley's name on the call display hit her.

She gasped in surprise and hope, before quickly flipping the phone open and pressing it earnestly to her ear.

"Hello? Riley?" She asked. Instead of hearing her brother's voice, she heard the voice of an unknown stranger.

"I take it this is Madison," The man spoke, sounding menacing.

"Where's Riley?" She asked him.

"He's fine. For now."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No. I'm calling because we want something in exchange for Riley."

Madison bit her lip painfully, before answering.

"What, like money?"

"No. We want some information."

"Uh huh. On what,exactly?"

"There's a van outside of the Gates Mansion right now. Get in, and don't call the police. Everything will be explained to you." With that, the phone was dead. 


End file.
